Adobe Photoshop
Adobe Photoshop əˌdoʊbiˈfəʊtəʊʃɒp}} ist ein kommerzielles Bildbearbeitungsprogramm des US-amerikanischen Softwarehauses Adobe Systems. Im Bereich der professionellen Bildbearbeitung (Druckvorstufe) ist das Programm Marktführer. Photoshop ist Teil der Adobe Creative Suite, einer Sammlung von Grafik- und Designprogrammen und wie die meisten anderen Adobe-Anwendungen für Mac OS X und Microsoft Windows verfügbar. Geschichte Die Entwicklung von Photoshop begann 1987, noch unter dem Namen Display, erst durch Thomas Knoll und etwas später mit seinem Bruder John Knoll gemeinsam. Letzterer arbeitete zu dieser Zeit für Industrial Light and Magic. Die Brüder verbesserten in den nächsten Jahren das Programm, die erste Auslieferung von 200 Kopien erfolgte für Barneyscan XP unter dem Namen Image Pro in der Version 0.87. Aldus entwickelte zur gleichen Zeit den Photostyler und Adobe hatte gerade mit Letraset eine Übereinkunft zur Weiterentwicklung von Color Studio getroffen, als Photoshop von Adobes Art Director Russel Brown als das bessere Programm entdeckt wurde. 1988 schlossen daher die Knoll-Brüder und Adobe einen für die Software zukunftsweisenden Vertrag. Erst zwei Jahre später wurde das Programm zum ersten Mal von Adobe veröffentlicht. Von Beginn an war es für die Bearbeitung von Bildern vorgesehen, die von einem Scanner digitalisiert worden waren. Diese Geräte waren zur damaligen Zeit noch selten und teuer. Obwohl es hauptsächlich für die Bearbeitung von Bildern zum Zwecke des Drucks entwickelt wurde, erfreute sich Photoshop auch zunehmender Beliebtheit, wenn es darum ging, Bilder für das World Wide Web zu produzieren. Ab der Version 5.5 wurde Photoshop mit einer separaten Anwendung namens ImageReady ausgeliefert, die spezialisierte Werkzeuge für diesen Zweck bot. Allerdings wurden diese Funktionen bis zur Version CS2 immer mehr in die Hauptanwendung integriert und die Weiterentwicklung ergab keine ausschlaggebende Verbesserung bei ImageReady. Seit 2003 liegt Photoshop in der Version 8 vor, die von Adobe CS genannt wird, um die Integration mit der Adobe Creative Suite widerzuspiegeln. Seit dieser Aktualisierung überprüft Photoshop beim Öffnen einer Datei den Inhalt auf bestimmte Merkmale wie sie auf Abbildungen von Banknoten zu finden sind und verhindert bei einem Fund jede Weiterverarbeitung. Im April 2005 kam die Version 9 als CS2 heraus, die auch Teil des Programmpakets Creative Suite 2 (CS2) ist. Die Version 10 oder CS3 wurde am 27. März 2007 der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt. Erhältlich ist sie seit dem 16. April 2007 (englische Version) bzw. 15. Mai 2007 (deutsche Version). Alle Teile des (nunmehr erweiterten) Programmpakets Adobe Creative Suite wurden auf den Versionsstand CS3 gehoben. In der aktuellen Version CS3 wurde ImageReady komplett in die Hauptanwendung integriert. Am 1. April 2008 wurde Adobe CS4 angekündigt. Sie wird erstmals auch mit der 64-Bit-Technologie ausgeführt, die allerdings nicht für die Macintosh-Version zur Verfügung stehen wird. Begriff Der Begriff photoshoppen ist ein Neologismus, den man in etwa mit ein Bild bearbeiten (wie beispielsweise Fotomontagen erstellen) übersetzen kann, unabhängig davon, welches Programm dazu benutzt wird. Adobe lehnt die Verwendung des Begriffs ab, weil das Warenzeichen Photoshop unterminiert wird. Es gibt den Begriff Photoshop inzwischen auch als Nomen, das für das bearbeitete Bild steht. Diese Bedeutung wird häufig abwertend gebraucht, um Bilder zu bezeichnen, die stark nachbearbeitet wurden und daher einen typischen „Photoshop-Look“ haben. Siehe dazu auch Gattungsname#Gattungsnamen in juristischen Kontexten Marktführerschaft Photoshop wird generell als eines der besten Bildbearbeitungsprogramme angesehen. In der bildverarbeitenden und -bearbeitenden Branche hat es sich als Industriestandard durchgesetzt. Der sehr hohe Preis machte das Programm jedoch für Privatanwender unattraktiv. Diese Tatsache erlaubte es alternativen Programmen wie PhotoLine, Paint Shop Pro oder dem Open-Source-Programm GIMP, einen ansehnlichen Marktanteil zu erobern und zu halten. Um den verlorenen Marktanteil nicht aufgeben zu müssen, führte Adobe günstigere Endverbraucher-Ausgaben, zuerst als Photoshop LT, dann mit dem Namen Adobe Photoshop Elements ein, deren Funktionen für die Belange von Heimanwendern optimiert wurden. Gegenüber den teureren und umfangreicheren Photoshop-Versionen fehlte einiges, was eher im professionellen Bereich notwendig sein könnte. Sie sind daher eher für Webgestaltung sowie Nachbearbeitung von Bildern aus Digitalkameras gedacht und bieten zum Beispiel keinen CMYK-Farbmodellmodus oder das Bearbeiten von Bildern in einer Farbtiefe von 48 Bit. Speziell auf einfachere Bedienung ausgerichtete Funktionen (Datei-Browser mit erweiterten Möglichkeiten, Rote-Augen-Werkzeug, Sofort-Reparatur-Pinsel) waren aber zuerst in Photoshop Elements zu finden, bevor sie dann im leistungsstärkeren Photoshop CS2 zur Verfügung standen. Die Elements-Ausgabe wird oft zusammen mit Digitalkameras oder Scannern ausgeliefert. Weiter gab es von den Photoshop-Versionen 2 bis 5 Ausgaben mit den Buchstaben LE, für Limited Edition stehend, die, ähnlich dem nunmehrigen Photoshop Elements gegenüber Photoshop CS, eine funktional abgespeckte Variante des Programms darstellten. Diese wurden ebenfalls häufig zusammen mit Hardware als sogenannte Bundle- bzw. OEM-Version ausgeliefert. Entwicklung Thomas Knoll beginnt 1987 mit den ersten Arbeiten an einem Grafikprogramm, später arbeitet er mit John Knoll zusammen. Das entstehende Programm nennen sie Display. Ein Jahr später erscheint eine verbesserte Version von Display mit dem Namen ImagePro. Zusammen mit ihrem Scanner verkauft BarneyScan 1989 etwa 200 Exemplare. In diesem Jahr tritt Adobe Systems in Erscheinung, nach zehnmonatiger Entwicklung ist Photoshop geboren. Im Februar 1990 erscheint Photoshop 1.0 exklusiv für den Apple Macintosh, im Herbst kommt schon die Version 2.0 (Fast Eddy) heraus, welche die Pfad-Funktion einführt. In den folgenden Jahren erscheinen weitere Versionen, so 1993 die Version 2.5.1 (Merlin), sie ist die erste Version, die nativ auf einem PowerPC läuft, gleichzeitig erscheint die erste Windows-Version (Brimstone). 1994 führt Version 3.0 (Tiger Mountain) die Ebenen ein, Paletten werden in Tabs zusammengefasst. Version 4.0 (Big Electric Cat) führt Einstellungsebenen ein, mit Version 5.0 (1998, Strange Cargo) gibt es eine History, Actions, Kanalmixer und Farbmanagement sowie das Protokoll. Version 5.5 (Strange Cargo?) wendet sich 1999 an Webgrafiker (erste Ausgabe ImageReady). 2000 erscheint die Version 6.0 (Venus in Furs) und führt ein leistungsstarkes Textbearbeitungswerkzeug ein, die maximale Anzahl der Ebenen wurde von 99 auf 8.000 angehoben und Ebenensätze eingeführt. 2001 führt Version 7.0 (Liquid Sky) den Healing Brush ein, 2002 die Version 7.0.1 mit optionalem Camera-RAW-Plugin. Lichter und Tiefen für Digitalfotografie werden mit Version 8.0/CS (Dark Matter) 2003 betont, es werden unter anderem die Ebenenkompositionen und die Filtergalerie eingeführt. 2005 kommt Version 9.0, bzw. CS 2.0 (Space Monkey) heraus, sie bietet editierbare Oberfläche (Menü, Paletten), Unterstützung für den neuen „Cross-Suite“-Dateibrowser (Bridge), HDRI-Support (16 und 32Bit), Smart Objects, Verkrümmen (Warp), Fluchtpunkt-Werkzeug, weitere Funktionen für Digitalfotografen (Linsenkorrektur, selektives Scharfzeichnen, Störungen reduzieren, verbesserter RAW-Datei-Import, DNG-Konverter), erstmals sind mehrere Ebenen gleichzeitig auswählbar. Version 10.0, bzw. CS 3.0 (Red Pill) erschien 2007. Photoshop gibt es nun in zwei Versionen – einer Standard-Version und einer Extended Version. Die erweiterte Version enthält zusätzliche Bearbeitungsmöglichkeiten für 3D und Video, außerdem erweiterte Werkzeuge zur Bildanalyse. Neu ist auch die Möglichkeit, verlustfreie, jederzeit wieder bearbeitbare Filter (Smart Filter) auf Smart Objects anzuwenden. Siehe auch * Adobe Photoshop Elements * Photoshop Express * Adobe Photoshop Lightroom Literatur * Sibylle Mühlke: Adobe Photoshop CS3. Das Praxisbuch zum Lernen und Nachschlagen. Galileo, Bonn 2007 ISBN 978-3-89842-888-0 * Winfried Seimert: Adobe Photoshop CS2 – das Einsteigerseminar redline, Heidelberg 2005 ISBN 3826673921 Weblinks * Adobes Seite zu Photoshop (deutsch) * Adobe-Workshop-Seite (Deutsche Video-Anleitungen im Flash-Format für alle Adobe-Produkte) * Offizielle Photoshop-Website (englisch) * The History of Photoshop (Entwicklung bis zur Programmversion 1; englisch) Kategorie:Grafiksoftware Kategorie:Mac-OS-Software Kategorie:Windows-Software Kategorie:Proprietäre Software ar:أدوبي فوتوشوب bg:Adobe Photoshop bn:অ্যাডোবি ফটোশপ bs:Adobe Photoshop ca:Adobe Photoshop cs:Adobe Photoshop da:Adobe Photoshop en:Adobe Photoshop es:Adobe Photoshop eu:Adobe Photoshop fa:ادوبی فوتوشاپ fi:Adobe Photoshop fr:Adobe Photoshop gl:Adobe Photoshop he:אדובי פוטושופ hu:Adobe Photoshop id:Adobe Photoshop is:Adobe Photoshop it:Adobe Photoshop ja:Adobe Photoshop ka:Adobe Photoshop ko:어도비 포토샵 lb:Adobe Photoshop ms:Adobe Photoshop nl:Adobe Photoshop no:Adobe Photoshop pl:Adobe Photoshop pt:Adobe Photoshop ro:Adobe Photoshop ru:Adobe Photoshop sh:Adobe Photoshop simple:Adobe Photoshop sl:Adobe Photoshop sq:Adobe Photoshop sr:Adobe Photoshop sv:Adobe Photoshop ta:அடோப் போட்டோஷாப் te:అడోబీ ఫోటోషాప్ th:อะโดบี โฟโตชอป tr:Adobe Photoshop uk:Adobe Photoshop vi:Adobe Photoshop zh:Adobe Photoshop zh-yue:Adobe Photoshop